


Terminated

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: When you learn of the Mandalorian’s plans for the Child, you can’t stay by his side.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, Mando/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Terminated

You stepped into the cockpit as the ship descended, your focus was on the small blaster in your hands. 

“We need to pick up more cleaning cloths.” You said. Mando didn’t respond but you knew that he committed the request to memory. Lifting the weapon up you gave it a gentle blow and smiled with satisfaction when it gleamed under the sun. 

You looked up with an idea for catching bounties more easily when the landscape came into view, troubling you deeply. “Why are we on Nevarro?”

The Mandalorian remained quiet as he flicked the right buttons to park the ship. The frown on your face deepened and you noticed a small blinking light coming from the console where he received incoming transmission. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” You grumbled and thundered over to it with every intention of uncovering his secret. 

Just as your hand reached over, Mando grabbed your wrist to halt the movement. 

“Don’t.” 

Snatching your hand back, you stepped back and watched the man take a stand. “You’re a joke.” Anger was laced in your every word. “We promised that there wouldn’t be any secrets.” 

Silence. It was in these moments that ‘the way’ of his people really pissed you off. 

“Greef reached out-“

“No.” You knew where this was headed. Greef only wanted one thing from the start - the Child. The little green infant who you had grown to care for.

The beskar helmet turned in your direction and you pierced the visor with your stare. You weren’t going to back down and if he wanted to fight, so be it.

Mando let out a short, modulated sigh and stepped around you. 

“It’s not your bounty.” 

“That’s a baby, not a bounty.” You were quick to correct. 

“It’s an asset. There are no questions with the Guild. Just deliver and take the payment.” 

You hardly had time to process Mando’s decision as he had already reached the loading dock and you rushed after him. Din was prepping the cradle for the child and it broke your heart at how selfish he was being.

Sure, you weren’t a straight-shooting Jedi but you had only collected bounties for those that were guilty. You had hoped that you taught the Mandalorian about using judgement but his behaviour told you that no lessons were learned.

You knew that he wasn’t going to change his mind so you grabbed your shoulder bag and made your way to the open ramp.

“Don’t do this.” Mando sighed.

“I’m terminating this partnership. Don’t contact me until you learn to draw your own judgement.” You moved past him and intentionally clashed shoulders with his armour on the way out. Yes, you’d be bruised from the action but you were too mad at him to care.

Hours passed since you left the Razor Crest and returned to your temporary home on Nevarro. There were no bounty hunter altercations since you got back which meant that Mando had the partial decency to leave your name out of quitting.

You were trying to find scraps in your kitchen (that wasn’t covered in purple mold) to make a decent meal when you were interrupted by a knock on your door.

The noise infuriated you. After losing your friendship and quite possibly, standing by to let a child die, you were in no mood to be engaging in conversation. Your reluctance to answer only resulted in more noise.

With a sigh, you placed your weapon in your belt and thundered across the floor. Swinging the door open, you were ready to let a stream of angry curses fly but when your brain caught up with what your eyes were seeing, you froze. 

There was a Mandalorian in your doorway. Not just any Mandalorian, no. This was the one you were mad with. He had ditched his rusted and torn armour and was donning a shiny replacement of beskar steel. 

_He must be pleased with his payment_ , you thought bitterly. 

“I need your help.” Mando informed quickly when you didn’t greet him. 

“I thought I told you-”

“I’m getting the child back.”


End file.
